You're definitely my last love
by Suzaku Kururugi Lamperouge
Summary: Suzalulu - Lemon inside -
1. Chapitre 1 : Innocence

Homophobe et/ou Anti Suzalulu ?

Prends et va ton chemin! c'est pas une pitite n'histoire pour les enfants comme toi! 8D

* * *

-Je me presente, Suzaku Kururugi, je serai desormais votre cammarade de classe...

J'avais cru voir Lelouch au fond de la classe... A une table seule en plus... Le proffesseur me fait signe d'aller m'asseoir a cot de lui...  
J'ob it a son ordre sans manifester la moindre emotion, a son grand regret, puis je m'asseois a cot de Lelouch qui ne m'addressa pas un seul regard du cours... Evidemment il etait trop absord par le cours... Mais etrangement il n'avait pris aucune note...  
A la fin de l'heure il bougea enfin, ramassa ses affaires en baillant puis en glignant discretement des yeux puis il me sourit et en sortant il remonta son col, ce qui voulait dire qu'il me donnait rendez vous immediatement sur le toit.

Voil comment avaient eu lieu nos retrouvailles apres 7 ans de separation a cause de Britannia.

Dans l'enceinte de l'academie il etait interdit de parler Japonais, on devait parler la lange dont l'empire Britannien usait, c'est a dire l'anglais, mais l'anglais n'est pas le point fort des japonnais, moi en revanche, j ai eu la chance de connaitre Lelouch d s tout petit et, si on peut appeller a une chance, l invasion du japon par britannia quand j etais encore jeune... j ai donc pu apprendre a bien parler la langue, mais il m'arrivait encore de faire des petites erreurs comme dans les prenoms que je n'arrivais pas tout de suite a prononcer normalement... c'est le cas du prenom de Lelouch que je n'arriverai probablement jamais a prononcer correctement...

-Lelouch! c'est pas compliqu quand meme!

Il rigolait... Il etait vraiment beau quand il riait... Je ne dis pas que quand il ne rit pas il est pas beau! Loin de l ! c'est juste que... Quand il sourit il est encore plus beau...

-c'est pas drole! j'y arrive pas c'est tout... moi je t'appellerai Rurushu... et puis a te donne un ptit cot tamagochi tout mignon...

Souvent quand on se donnait rendez-vous sur le toit on parlait de tout et de rien, en riant, et en Japonais... C'etait tres important le fait qu'on parle en Japonnais... Parceque en parlant avec moi dej il prenait un risque, mais alors parler avec moi, EN JAPONAIS... Si quelqu'un le voyait il serait s v rement puni...

-Lulu... Tu sais on peut parler en anglais, a ne me derange pas... -Qu'est ce qui te prend de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide Suzaku?  
-c'est parceque... Si quelqu'un t'entend parler japonais avec moi... Tu vas etre puni...

Il soupira sans meme chercher a repondre quoi que ce soit et continua a me parler dans ma langue natale.  
Apres une heure de discution intensive sur le toit a parler avec Lelouch il me demande en japonais a quel point je comptais pour lui, alors que a n'avait rien a voir avec le sujet de discussion d' moment ou je m'appretais a lui repondre qu'il etait mon ami le plus cher a mes yeux et que je tenais a lui plus que tout au monde le directeur monta, me giffla puis nous regarda tous les deux tres noir...

-Je vous interdis de parler Japonais ici! Vous etes une honte pour notre accad mie Lamperouge! Mais le pire c'est vous Kururugi! D j , nous vous laissons avoir acces au savoir britannien en vous laissant etudier dans cette accad mie, vous avez des notes mediocres et vous, pour nous remercier vous enfreignez les regles en parlant l'Eleven, et en entrainnant un de nos plus brillants eleves dans votre chute!

je regarde lelouch d sol puis une fois que le directeur eut termin de nous sermonner et qu'il fut parti je m'excuse encore et encore... Lelouch ne faisait pas attention... Il ne m'ecoutait meme pas... Il s'approcha de moi puis posa sa main sur ma joue, l ou m'avait giffl le directeur...

-Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal Suzaku? Ta joue est brulante... (toujours en japonais)

Je ne reponds pas... Encore une fois, Lelouch est victime de ma sottise et il s'inquiete encore pour moi... Je baisse les yeux pleins de larmes... Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiete encore pour moi... Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre ou qu'il subisse les brimades des autres a caude de moi... Je voulais vraiment que tout a s'arrete...  
Je repousse la main de lelouch puis je le regarde sans un mot et je me dirige vers la sortie pour redescendre dans la cour...  
Avant, on se donnait souvent rendez vous sur le toit, ou alors l'un attendait l'autre a une heure fixe, sans rendez vous...

-Lelouch! tu etais l ! on t'a cherch partout avec Milly!  
-ah justement ... je te cherchais aussi shirley, pour savoir ou etait milly... Je voudrais lui proposer que Suzaku fasse partie du conseil des leves etant donn qu'il doit faire une activit de club mais ils sont tous complets.

La descision de Lelouch me surprit... C'est vrai que je devais faire partie d'un club... J'avais totalement oubli ... C'est donc comme a que je fis la connaissance de Shirley, Milly, Rivalz et... Nina...

Cette fille, Nina etait vraiment bizarre... Elle pretend etre allergique aux Elevens... Autant dire que si je m'aprochais elle allait faire sa mourrante me suppliant de d guerpir... Quand elle me regardait elle avait l'air totalement t tanis e... C'est plutot moi qui devrait avoir peur d'une fille comme elle ... enfin bref...

Mais depuis l'affaire ou Lulu et moi etions mont s sur le toit pour recuperer Arthur, les gens etaient beaucoup plus tol rents vis a vis de moi... Les gens du conseil des eleves venaient me parler naturellement sans avoir l'air degout s du fait que je sois Japonais, ou plutot Eleven pour eux. Tous sauf nina bien evidemment.

Voil comment c'etait quand Lelouch et moi etions a l'acad mie ashford...  
Depuis Lelouch est devenu empereur et je suis son chevalier...

-Suzaku... Viens ici...  
-yes, your Highness!  
-Je ne veux pas que tu me traites differement sois disant que maintenant je suis ton superieur et que toi tu est mon chevalier... Je veux pouvoir parler avec toi en ce moment comme je parlais avec le "toi" d'avant... A mes yeux tu n'est pas le chevalier Kururugi, tu est Suzaku, mon meilleur ami...

je crois que c'est la prmiere fois depuis qu'on s'est revus qu'il m'apelle comme a... je suis son Meilleur ami...

-Toi aussi tu est mon meilleur ami Lelouch... je t'aime... vraiment beaucoup...

* * *

Voilà pour le moment... Les prochains chapitres sont a venir, j espere que ça vous aura plus... ^^  
Les fautes il doit y en avoir une palanquée je sais, je sais... enfin bref... on s'en fiche...  
(si y en a prevenez moi je serai ravi de les corriger! ^^ )  
Et puis... soyez indulgents haain c'est ma premiere fanfic sur ! ET JE NE SUIS QU UN PAUVRE ELEVEN! T-T


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sufferance

Voil quelques temps maintenant que je travaille pour Lelouch en tant que chevalier de l'empereur... Ma mission est de le proteger coute que coute... C'etait dej ce que je faisait quant on etait plus jeunes mais maintenant c'est vraiment serieux...  
Le seul soucis, c'est qu'aux yeux des autres nobles je ne meritais pas ce poste parceque je n'etais pas de sang pur Britannien...

- Regardez moi ce sois disant chevalier de l'empereur! Il n'est meme pas britannien! Pas meme Metis! C'est une honte pour notre empire si vaillament fond par notre defunt empereur le grand "Charles Di Britannia"

-Qui ose pronocer le nom de cette pourriture qui a pr tendu etre mon pere pendant tant d'ann e alors qu'il n'est que le porc qui a procr pour me mettre au monde...

-P... personne... personne votre grandeur...

Je n'aime pas quand Lelouch s'enerve... a ne lui va pas du tout cet air de mechant et ce regard rempli d'une envie de sadisme...

-Lelouch... Il faut ... qu'on y aille... rester ici serait stupide...

-oui...

Il se tourna a nouveau vers moi pour rentrer dans ses appartements en ma compagnie puis pendant une seconde d'inatention de ma part il se retourne, utilisant son geass sur l'homme qui avait parl de moi comme etant une honte pour l'empire britannien, en lui ordonant de s'excuser infiniment puis de mourir... Ce que fit de suite l'homme...

-Lelouch... tu n'etais pas oblig de faire a... C'est normal qu'il pense a de moi... Ils pensent tous a...

-oui... probablement, mais au moins je l'ai aid a sauter le pas... Maintenant il ne pense plus que tu est la honte de britannia...

je regarde le corps inerte de l'aristocrate qui venait de se suicider sous l'ordre de Lelouch, me penche et le touche du bout du doigt...

-Hnn... a vrai dire... je crois qu'il n'est meme plus apte a penser...

-Pff... il n'a jamais t apte a rien du tout de toute maniere...

Lelouch se tourna vers les autres invit s puis s'ecria:

-le prochain qui ose prononcer le nom de cette ordure de Charles Di Britannia, le prochain qui ose rabaisser mon chevalier ou le denigrer, subira la meme chose que ce ramassis de bourgeoisie qui traine sans vie mes pieds...

Sur ces durs mots lelouch me suivit... Je sais a quel point c'est dur pour lui de mettre d'accord les Britanniens et les Japonais... Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait faire tout ce qui etait en son pouvoir pour que a fonctionne...  
A vrai dire, il mettait r ellement sa vie en danger en faisant tout a... Un jour a le perdra... Toute cette gentillesse qu'il cache au fond de lui en jouant a la brute, en jouant au mechant... Alors qu'au fond, je le sais, lelouch est pur... Il cherche juste a faire entendre la voix des faibles, a faire respecter les libert s de chacuns... Mais pour cela, il doit etouffer le peuple jusqu'a son expolosion, il doit provoquer la colere et la haine des deux peuples, Britanniens et Japonais doivent s'unir pour se debarasser de cet empereur tant ha ...

C'est vraiment cruel qu'au final il souffre pour tout le monde... Je suis son chevalier mais jamais je n'arriverai a le proteger totalement... Jamais je ne pourrai lutter contre tout l'empire pour le proteger... "Je n'en ai pas la force..." Voil ce que je lui ai dit quand il m'a expliqu pourquoi il gardait tant de haine...

-si je remue toute cette haine au fond de moi suzaku, c'est pour qu'un jour enfin britanniens et japonais puissent etre d'accord sur une chose, detruire d'eux meme l'empire...

C'est injuste... Puis il m'a dit que meme si je n'arrivais pas a le proteger a n'etait pas grave, puisque son but n'etait pas de survivre au retournement du peuple...

-tu sais... Il parait qu'au japon on dit "si tu plies mille grues en papier, tu peux faire un voeu et il se r alisera..."

-oui je le sais...

-j ai pli mille grues...

-quel courage... moi meme au bout d'une centaine j'etais deja lass ... Quel etait ton voeu?

-je n'en ai pas encore fait...

-ah? depeche toi d'en faire un alors... Il serait dommage que tu meures avant meme d'avoir pu le faire...

-Je fais le voeu... Que tu restes a mes cot s... Jusqu'a la fin...

je laisse s'ecouler quelques secondes... Des secondes tellement longues qu'elles me parurent etre des minutes entieres...

-espece d'imb cile... tu n'avais pas besoin de gaspiller un voeu faite a mille grues en papier pour me demander a... Je suis ton ami... Et je le resterai jusqu'au bout... Quoiqu'il arrive...

ce jour l je n'ai pas pu empecher mes larmes de couler... Puis lelouch s'est approch , me serrant dans ses bras en guise de reconfort... Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment... On avait l'air de deux enfants qui s'etaient fait la promesse de rester amis quoi qu'il en coute... J'avais le sentiment d'etre retourn des ann es en arriere... Parcequ'apres tout Lelouch et moi etions rest s des enfants... des gosses a qui la guerre avait emput une partie de l'enfance...7 ans de notre enfance partis se fondre dans les flammes des bombardements... 7 ann es a survivre parmi les ghettos sans arret fusill s... 7 ann es flingu es... qu'on ne pourrait jamais rattrapper...

On arrive enfin dans les appartements de Lelouch...

-Suzaku... Je suis d sol ...

-D sol de quoi Lelouch?

-D sol de te causer des soucis...

-Quels soucis?

- A cause de moi, parceque tu n'est pas britannien tu est sans arret pers cut par les nobles Britanniens... Et aussi parceque tu est mon chevalier, tu est consid r comme un traitre au pres des Japonais... je suis d sol ...

je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son epaule...

- a fait bien longtemps maintenant que a dure... ne t'inquiete pas pour moi Lulu... j'ai appris a oublier, d'ailleurs je n'y fait meme plus attention... Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de t'aider realiser tous tes voeux les plus chers, parceque au point ou on en est, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi... Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde... Si un jour je meurs, je serai heureux parceque la seule fa on qu'il me reste de mourir c'est en te servant... Je te serai toujours infiniment reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Lelouch...

Puis lelouch se jette dans mes bras... S'accrochant a ma nuque et a ma cape fondant en larmes...

-pourquoi?... pourquoi tu est le seul.. le seul a ne pas me ha r... pourquoi j'ai si peur que tu me deteste?... L'empire tout entier pourait me detester je m'en ficherai totalement... mais toi... mais toi... je ne veux pas que tu me deteste... je veux que tu m'aimes pour toujours... je veux que tu me repetes sans arret que tu sera toujours l ... Toujours pr sent pour combler tous les manques... jusqu'a la fin...

-Pourquoi tu dis tout a lulu?... Tu le sais tres bien... Que je resterai... Que je t'aimerai toujours parceque tu est mon meilleur ami... Que meme si la terre entiere te hait moi je serai toujours a tes cot s... Pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'a la fin...

-Comment tu fais Suzaku? Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme... Pour rester aussi gentil... Malgr tout ce que je t'ai fait subir?... Malgr tout le mal que je t'ai fait?...

-Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal...

Pour la phrase qui suivit je pense qu'il a fait expres de me la dire dans l'espoir que je le deteste, pour mourir sans remords, ou peut etre pour que je lui prouve qu'il pouvait r ellement avoir ma confiance...

-Et quand j'ai tu Euphie alors? Tu aimais Euphie plus que tout...  
[NOTE: Suzaku est au courant que Lelouch et Zero sont la m me personne]

-C'est faux...

-Ne le nie pas!

-Je ne nie rien du tout... je ne l'ai jamais aim plus que toi Lelouch...

Il resta silencieux... les yeux grands ouverts, meme ses larmes s'etaient fig es...

-S... Suzaku?...

-Lelouch...

-Tu m'aimes... A quel point?...

Je le regarde dans les yeux, puis doucement, je pose ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec autant de douceur qu'il m'e t t permis de le faire...

-Je t'aime a ce point l ...

Doucement, mes levres s'approchent des siennes puis s'y melerent... J'avais tellement peur de voir du degout sur son visage, ou encore de la peur que j'avais automatiquement ferm mes yeux...  
Puis je m'ecarte doucement...  
Les joues de Lelouch s'etaient empourpr es... Puis il murmura d'une maniere presque inaudible...

-Encore... Encore une fois s'il te plait Suzaku...

Je baisse les yeux et rougis a mon tour

-Yes.. your Highness...

Puis je l'embrasse a nouveau... Cette fois ci il participait aussi, je sentis sa main glisser dans ma nuque me retenant par les cheveux d'une maniere douce, puis je laisse ma langue se frayer un chemin entre ses levres pour aller caresser la sienne delicatement...

-Je t'aime Lelouch... s'il te plait... ne me laisse pas...

Voil comment s'etait d roul ce premier baiser entre Lelouch et moi... Ce premier baiser qui me marquera pour l'eternit ... et qui me marque tant qu'aujourdhui encore j'ai le sentiment de sentir ses levres contre les miennes... 


End file.
